


Love Blooms at Night

by OrdinaryVanity



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff, M/M, NEVER HAVE I EVER WRITTEN PORN BEFORE U HHHH, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, therefore i must....deliver...., trans goemon is like. criminally underrepresented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVanity/pseuds/OrdinaryVanity
Summary: "What do you mean, you haven't... done that before?"Goemon gets deflowered.





	Love Blooms at Night

"What do you mean, you haven't...done that before?"

Goemon blushed at the incredulous look on Jigen's face, and struggled to maintain his composure. "I never saw it prudent. Training was my only goal in life for a very long time." He turned, hoping that Jigen would put a halt to the embarrassing line of questioning.

Jigen, having recovered somewhat, took a long draw of his cigarette. "So you're telling me, you've never even looked at anyone like that?" Goemon sighed internally even as he flushed still brighter - of course he would not be so lucky.

"I–No, I have looked, I have just never acted. It would have interfered with my training," he responded curtly, embarrassed. Surely it couldn't be so unbelievable that he was a virgin?

Jigen stubbed out his cigarette, and leaned in closer, almost conspiratorially, grinning. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to be in training now." A faint dusting of flushed skin seemed to sit high on his dark cheeks, though it was hard to tell in the shade from his fedora. He laid a large, calloused hand on the taller man's shoulder, relishing in the nearly imperceptible jump under his fingertips.

Goemon blinked, somewhat incredulous. "Was that an offer, Jigen?" He craned his neck upwards from his seated position to the man standing next to him, quirking his eyebrow ever so slightly. 

Jigen patted him twice on the shoulder, before tipping his hat low over his face, obscuring his eyes but not obscuring the honest grin on his face. "It is if you want it to be," he said, walking towards the door that lay ajar. One hand on the handle, he paused, turning around again. "By the way, Lupin said he and that Fujiko woman wouldn't be back until at least 2 days from now. Just so you know." With that, he left, closing the door gently behind him, leaving Goemon alone to meditate.

Or try to, anyway.

~~

Jigen opened the safehouse door quietly, as he wasn't in a particular mood to disturb the tranquility of the place. It was one of their nicer safehouses - one of Lupin's - and had all the amenities they could ever want. Including multiple bedrooms, he noted gratefully. It had been about a day since he'd propositioned Goemon, and while he hadn't seen heads nor tails of him, Jigen was pretty sure it would be one hell of a lot more embarrassing if they were sleeping on the floor next to each other. His back hurt just thinking about it.

Jigen walked towards his bedroom, already shrugging out of his jacket and loosening his tie. When he opened his door, however, much to his surprise, Goemon was seated on his bed, cross-legged in his usual meditative pose. Usual, of course, with the glaring exception of Zantetsuken being absent, he noted. At the sound of the gunman's entry, Goemon's eyes fluttered open, as they always did when he broke his meditative state.

"I have decided I would like it to be an offer," the swordsman announced without preamble, face serious despite the faint blush on his pale cheekbones.

Jigen blinked for a second, before remembering the wording he'd used the day prior. He grinned warmly at the man on his bed. "You sure? You don't have to."

Goemon hesitated, then looked him in the eye, an echo of the severe glares he usually used. "With all due respect, you are the only person I trust enough for...this. I trust Lupin too but..." he trailed off slightly.

Jigen scratched his beard, knowing exactly what Goemon meant. "Yeah, he _is_ Lupin after all. If it breathes, he'll put his dick in it."

Goemon's face twisted with that particular mental image, as he held back a surprised bark of laughter. "You are not incorrect," Goemon said. "Still, he is not here now, and you are. And I have thought for a fairly long time about this, and I still think you are the only one I would ever like to... be with. Like that." He looked embarrassed, bless his heart - unable to meet Jigen's eyes, and due in no part to the fedora obscuring them - but still his voice was firm. 

Touched by his partner's words,  
Jigen sat down on the bed and lay an experimental hand on Goemon's thigh. "Well, I can't say no to that, now can I? We'll go slow, and if you don't like something you gotta tell me to stop, alright?" Goemon nodded, almost eagerly, in lieu of a reply, and Jigen smirked at the pretty man in front of him. 

"Well then, we may as well start with something easy. You've kissed before, yea?"

At this, Goemon looked a little more relaxed, tension seeping from his bones at the thought of familiar terrain. "Of course I have." And as if to prove a point, he leaned in with only a smidgen of hesitation, planting a chaste peck on Jigen's lips. Jigen smirked, running his tongue over his lips.

"Cute, but not quite what I had in mind." With that, he caught Goemon by the neck and gently pulled him into a deeper kiss, exploring the other man's mouth with his tongue. Goemon's eyes widened before fluttering shut, and soon he was actively engaged in an avid game of tonsil hockey. The kiss continued for quite some time, but after a while, they parted for air, chests heaving.

Goemon wiped a stray string of saliva from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, cheeks glowing. "I never knew that could be so...pleasant," he mumbled, his rich baritone going straight to Jigen's proverbial dick. 

"You think kissin's good? We haven't even _gotten_ to the good stuff yet." Jigen said, reaching his hands up to pull off his tie. He undid a few buttons on his shirt for posterity's sake, delighting in how dilated his partner's pupils were getting. Tie now successfully shunted to some, unknown corner of the room, Jigen turned his eyes back to Goemon, pulling him back into another kiss that the swordsman was only too happy to reciprocate. While he was distracted, Jigen pulled Goemon's top off his strong, lean shoulders, appreciating the slide of fabric and muscle against his fingertips. His fingers indulgently skimmed across the smooth expanse of creamy skin and silky fabric, lingering long enough to feel the shiver run up his partner's spine. Eventually, he successfully maneuvered the open shirt out of the top of the hakama, and tossed it off to the side. 

Slender, wandering fingers found his shirt too, and Jigen allowed them to finish unbuttoning his shirt and help him maneuvered that off as well. Mournfully, Jigen had no earthly idea how to undo his partner's hakama, so again he broke the kiss, halting the glide of his calloused palms against the gentle plane of the swordsman's back, in order to allow them both the space they needed. Goemon understood, once he saw Jigen pulling his own belt and trousers off, his shoes having been shucked at the front door, as to what the gunman had in mind, and quickly set to undoing his hakama, folding it delicately. Jigen smiled at the familiarity of the action - even as hot and bothered as Goemon was, he still always put the extra effort towards his clothes.

Finally, he turned back around - predictably, but no less aesthetically appealing, he knelt on the bed in just a fundoshi, hands fidgeting in his lap. Jigen, clad in only boxers, understood exactly his sentiments.  
He laid a single, warm, heavy hand against the front of Goemon's fundoshi, and privately filed away the wanton squeak the other made for later. "Now, is this ok, or do you want me to stop?"

"If you stop, I will slice off your hands," Goemon said, arcing ever so slightly into the other's touch. Jigen smirked. "Should have thought about that before you left your sword in the other room." Before Goemon could bite back a reply, Jigen pushed his thumb into the strip of fabric, digging into where he was sure the other man's clit was. Goemon keened into his touch with a sharp, surprised cry.

Even through the layers of fabric, Jigen could feel how wet Goemon was - the front of the fundoshi was moist, and Jigen continued moving his thumb in little circles on it, while with his other hand navigated the swordsman into a laying position, and he moved to kneel in between his partner's spread knees. Goemon was biting his lip, not used to the stimulation, and one hand scrabbled at the pillows beside him while the other clapped itself over his mouth, trying not to let himself make any more noise than he already had. Jigen's hand was being met with tiny little cants now, as Goemon arced ever so slightly into his teasing touch.

After a few minutes of Jigen relishing in Goemon's pleasure, the gunman began to slowly pull down the fundoshi, in preparation for the final leap. He made sure to give Goemon ample time to stop him, but he merely received a nod in lieu of a reply, so with some finagling, he carefully slipped off the damp strip of fabric, and in reward was greeted with the sight of Goemon's glistening folds. The swordsman's thighs attempted to press together, and the ever present heat gathered in his cheeks took the opportunity to flare deep crimson in embarrassment. 

Jigen extricated himself from the swordsman's thighs, and took a second to fumble around in the nightstand drawer. Moments later, he returned to the bed, bottle of lube secure in hand. He uncapped it and applied a liberal amount to his fingers, grateful he'd remembered to cut his nails recently. One hand moved to Goemon's hip, while the other hovered over the man's folds, waiting for approval.

Goemon looked positively debauched - his hair was disheveled, spread all over the pillow his head rested atop, his hand had yet to dislodge itself from its position clapped over his mouth, and the other hand still fisted itself in the silk sheets he lay on. His eyes were open, though - and seeing Jigen pointing at his most delicate of regions made him grow incredibly warm. After only a half second of nervous consideration, he nodded, cheeks aflame with lust and anticipation. Jigen smiled, a soft smile reserved for just the swordsman, and slowly entered Goemon with his index finger.

It was a tight fit, and both of them knew it – Jigen took his time stretching the man out, continuing to lavish attention on the engorged growth under his thumb. Goemon, for his part, was a disheveled _mess_ of a man, attempting, not completely successfully, to stifle the high-pitched whimpers of foreign pleasure, uselessly grasping at bedsheets and failing to stop himself from arching into the gunman's fingers. His iron-clad control, which before he was nearly always in possession, had shattered as easily as Zantetsuken through paper, and it was all because of two fingers on his flesh.

By then, however, Jigen had worked the swordsman into a relaxed enough state to slowly slide in his slick middle finger, gently pushing up into the warm, velvet heat. It was tight, but he'd expected as much. Goemon, meanwhile, barely even registered the slight twinge of pain behind his haze of lust, and indeed after a few moments of careful scissoring, the pain had completely dissipated to a new realm of heightened pleasure. His moans grew less restrained, more wanton, as he pushed back into the gentle in and out slide of the gunman's thick fingers with reckless abandon. It was obvious that he was close, a hot coil of tension settling low in his abdomen, though he himself knew not what it was.

It was then that Jigen shifted positions, sliding himself down the bed so that his face hovered right above the swordsman's slick snatch, and while keeping his left hand at it's due task, sliding in and out and fingering his partner, his right hand snaked itself into his own boxers and started rubbing himself off. With both his hands occupied, he lowered his head, and set his tongue atop that hard nub, and absolutely _lavished_ attention on it, the tickle of beard hair doing nothing to diminish the pleasure he knew he was causing.

Goemon yelped, the new focal point of sensation being enough to force a wave of sudden, intense, overwhelming pleasure, and it was only a few seconds before his head was thrown back, shouting, screaming in intense orgasmic bliss. His eyes screwed shut, he arched off the bed, pushing himself into Jigen's waiting mouth, and his walls clenched tightly around Jigen's fingers. Jigen smiled against the folds at his mouth, determined to let the swordsman ride out his orgasm as long as possible. 

When Goemon finally relaxed out of his high arc, chest heaving as he flopped back onto the sheets in a boneless heap, Jigen withdrew his fingers carefully, and set them to deftly work on himself, shuddering seconds later as orgasm finally hit him too. Exhausted after only the one round, he tiredly navigated himself beside Goemon, who nuzzled into his fluffy hair, inhaling deeply. They lay like that for a while, breathing and trying to work out the bliss-fuelled stars from behind their eyes, curled up not in blankets, but each other.

Eventually, Goemon stretched, and Jigen assumed that meant the moment was over. He sat up, looking down at his - in one of those rare occasions since he'd met him - genuinely relaxed companion, laying a calloused hand atop the swordsman's. "So," he started, somewhat awkwardly, "what'd you think?" Internally, he cursed - why would he say that. Way to ruin the mood, Daisuke.

Goemon, for his part, seemed to not notice the faux pas - and of course he wouldn't. Instead, he merely flipped one eye open, the barest of smirks on his face. "Hmm. I am not sure. I think we may need to do it again." His cool facade was broken by the blush creeping back up his high cheekbones, and he opened his other eye and grinned. 

Too tired to think of a proper retort, Jigen leaned down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAW I have NEVER published porn before so THATS new.... 
> 
> So yea!! I recently got into Lupin iii and I am LOVING it - if you follow me on Tumblr (gay-goemon) u probably saw this coming lmao. Jigen/Goemon is CRIMINALLY underrepresented so I am HERE to deliver horny, trans content.
> 
> As a PSA I am a trans man!! So don't @ me about my descision to use ""feminine"" words in regards to Goemon's junk.


End file.
